1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, particularly to an information processing apparatus capable of performing connection using a PPP.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile phone devices functioning as an information processing apparatus have been increasingly provided with a variety of functions, such as an address book function, a mail function using a base station or a network such as the Internet, and a browser function enabling the browsing of a Web page, in addition to a simple communication function based on an audio call.
In particular, to perform data communication via the base station by using the mail function or the browser function, connection using a PPP (Point to Point Protocol) is first performed. Then, a PPP session is established by the connection using the PPP. Thereafter, the data communication is performed between desired two points.
As a technique relating to such a connection using the PPP, there has been proposed a technology of reestablishing a PPP session in a CDMA network system, for example, in a simple sequence (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-50123, for example).
In the conventional technology, however, the connection using the PPP is individually managed for each application program having the mail function or the browser function, and the like. Therefore, if the start of the mail function or the browser function is instructed by a user, the connection using the PPP is performed for respective application programs, and the PPP session is established by the connection using the PPP.
As a result, there arises a situation in which the connection using the PPP and the disconnection of the connection frequently occur and thus the establishment of the PPP session takes a long time in spite of the use of the same PPP session. Such a situation cannot be handled by the technology proposed in the above publication.